Path of Heroes
by shugotenshi1314
Summary: My first fic! A story of four heroes who try to shine a light in the darkness that has settled upon their country. Plz Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Road Ahead **

PROLOGUE

He was a body engulfed in darkness, an empty void, unfeeling, and uncaring. The silence of the room was deafening, its plain walls surrounded him, trapped him, and dark spots on the ceiling was the only decoration of the confining room.

Suddenly pain erupted in my head and I screamed with pain and defiance. No! Not again! The image of two dark shapes loomed over him, condemning him, and I clawed furtively at them. The darkness of the room seemed to add to the paranoia and panic and I screamed until my lungs burned for a breath of air and continued to scream.

"No!" I told the darkness. I will walk this path! I will get my revenge. They will swim in an ocean of their own blood, I will accept nothing less. Vengeance! Vengeance! My creatures will commit good acts. I must purify the world of all people! They are evil, ambitious, devious, and manipulative. By the will of all the good and evil, they will perish! The screams were the most terrifying and for some reason, the nightmare would not end.

Chapter 1: A path to follow

Pain shot up my body and I couldn't feel my limbs. Something heavy was crushing my body to the bloodstained ground. Jab. Jab. Let me sleep, I thought. Horrible images of scythes and bandits flashed through my mind and the reminder of death made tears swell up again. Jab. What is prodding me? Then a rough hand shook me rudely and I opened my eyes only to be glared at by the bright sun. The sudden light was agonizing and my eyes did not seem to want to co-operate with me.

"AISHOU!"

This was the end of the line and I prepared to propel myself forward to silence the deafening sound. I found myself half crushed by a beam of cement and my sister Ketsurui looking worriedly at me. I thought that was the end of my shock but as usual, my horrible eyesight was refusing to let me see the whole picture. Smoke darkened the clear sky obscuring the bountiful clouds and putting my sister and I in its shadow. The meadow was eerily silent and there were no cries of children and no noise around. I looked around and felt the blood drain away from my face.

"Aishou, you should not be trying to sit up so quickly." Ketsurui reprimanded immediately.

Nothing could shake Ketsurui's unwavering nature and I had to push the notion of taking the woman by the shoulders and shaking her until her teeth rattled aside. I focused upon the devastation of what was once my home and now charred wood, and an empty village greeted me.

"Don't worry Ketsurui," I rushed to say, "the others probably evacuvated already."

I had wanted it to sound bright but it came out as a gasp and a frown marred Ketsurui's features. It was becoming hard to breath now and I had no notion of passing out again especially now of all times. For some reason, Ketsurui sounded sad, "They're all gone," she whispered. The wind around them roared across the still clearing and carried the larks above to the east.

The day was bright and beautiful. A glorious day and one that should be celebrated with food, and even more food! I rushed by the small town I entered and immediately scanned the area for a place to eat. The prospect of fresh and oh delightful food made me quicken my pace and I spotted a noodle stand. Wonderful! I quickly settled down and ordered, taking off my hat and shaking my hair out. The smells of a new morning made the noodle even more scrumptious and I finished the meal in record time.

It was an uneventful day until there was a commotion near the gates of the town. I rushed out to see the scene accompanied by other curious people. A well muscled man that was much taller than any I have met was towering over a poor man. There seemed to be an argument and I listened attentively.

"Aoi, you conniving man! I think that you have something of mine!"

The bigger man sneered at the smaller one and smirked. "So?"

"You cannot do this! I demand-"  
A loud crack captures everyone's attention and the group looked to the east. Riders entered the town and rode over food and fruit stands, driving people away. Madness descended and everyone scattered trying to save their lives or hide themselves from the bandits as they ripped through the town. Before I could move though, strong arms grabbed me and held me in place; I tried to flee but was dragged away. A lark above seemed to laugh at me and I groaned; now I'm in trouble.

Heavy foot falls announced the arrival of someone and I ducked quickly into the near forest for protection. Beside me Ketsurui stared intently at the new visitor. My breathing sounded loud to my own ears and my ribs screeched in protest of being moved after enduring hard abuse. I gritted my teeth but the groan of pain somehow escaped. The visitor snapped around and looked directly at out hiding place. Stupid! I thought to myself and resisted the urge to run.

I calmly drew myself up and pulled Ketsurui up with me despite bitter protests from my sister. The new visitor was slight with a small frame and I idly thought whether Ketsurui and myself could overpower the girl.

"Hello." The stranger said and it surprised me that the voice was rough instead of pretty.

"Nice to meet you!" exclaimed Ketsurui.

Really, I thought, Ketsurui is too carefree. I looked the stranger up and down trying to look scrutinizing but the other girl gave no sign of being scrutinized.

"Who are you?" I blurted out. What a stupid question, but I seriously wanted to know.

"Jocelyn," was the curt reply.

"We are Ketsurui and Aishou!" introduced Ketsurui.

Jocelyn nodded and briefly looked around the clearing clearly shocked at the horrible scene. Ketsurui looked sadly at the wreckage and Jocelyn turned to look at the two of them.

"I suspect this was your home." There was hint of a question in her voice and we nodded silently. Jocelyn looked thoughtful and said "Well, so where are you guys headed?" Ketsurui and I exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Then we should travel together!" Jocelyn suggested, "I'm headed to a small town near here."

There was no time to decide, and I nodded, eager to be away from the horrid nightmares that was once my home. The three of us started out east with the past behind us.

&&&&&&&&&

The small town that was our destination appeared soon after we started to travel. Silence had descended upon them and their travel had been quiet. The scenery near the town was spectacular but brought back painful memories of the past.

_Flashback_

"Aishou! Welcome home!" mother exclaimed. Mother always had a ready smile and friendly words. I looked at the beautiful garden, a mixture of flowers, trees, and mother's unconditional love. The scent of the garden was comforting and I smiled back easily.

_End Flashback_

Our group walked towards the entrance of the town but shockingly, no one was there to greet us. The once loud and prosperous town was silent and there was no sign of life. We exchanged worried glances and quickened our pace, intent and anxious to get to the town. As we neared, two guards on horses rode out and barred the entrance.

"Why are you blocking our way?" asked Ketsurui, curious as always.

"You are not allowed to pass" was the stony response.

It was clear that something unsettling had happened and we left somewhat disappointed. As soon as we were out of ear shot, Jocelyn piped up, "Let's investigate!" Amazing, I thought, and I thought Ketsurui was the only hyper one. That starry night, our group began to approach the town from the west, hoping not to attract attention. We managed to get pass the first buildings when we heard screams. I squeaked much to my own disbelief and Ketsurui immediately put a hand over my mouth while Jocelyn gave me a glare. How ironic, I thought, and I thought they were the louder ones.

We approached an worn looking house where some of the guards were standing. Their stoic and stony faces could knock down a bull at twenty paces. Caution was called for and we each tiptoed silently through the night to enter the building to the side door. Fortunately, there were no guards posted there. Why no guards? I wondered briefly.

There was a small light coming from the opposite hallway and we cautiously went to investigate. Ketsurui peaked into the room first and gasped while Jocelyn and I continued to stare. Despaired prisoners were there, huddled together and looked hopefully at us. We took the situation in stride and tried to sneak them all out. Tried was the operative word here because smuggling the whole town out was not an easy task. Over the sky, the stars shone bright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nightmares

The walls of the alley were cold and the wind carried uneasiness stirring the already building mountain of fear from its restless sleep. Groans and stifled sobs pierced the air and children wailed silently by their parent's side. Only the lonely stars cast some light upon them and the darkness seemed to close in on them, stifling all hope. Footsteps rushed by, accompanied by shouts and an alarm. It won't be long until they turn the town upside down trying to find the prisoners.

A few more hours and the sun would rise banishing all darkness to the prison of night. The exit would soon be filled with bandits intent on hunting down its prey. There would be no way out. The despairing thought rang and echoed through my mind. But it was not the only thought that would remain that day.

Morning had passed and we tried to move the people to different locations so it would be harder to be caught. The day dragged on until night came again, a bitter reminder. It was that day that changed their lives. The sky seemed empty without the stars, desolate, and lost and alone. It was during their restful sleep that the nightmares of the world came upon the bandits. Something horrible was happening, and through the night, shadows prowled the town. The hunters became the hunted and death hung heavy in the night air. Screams of the dying and ghosts of the dead seemed to never end until morning banished the darkness away.

Stepping out, we were met by a gruesome scene. Bodies littered the already bloodstained ground, and no sound could be heard except for screams of the horrified. Who could blame them? Still shaking many of the townspeople took their things and left for a better place. Soon only the three lone travelers stood in the once lively town. We mulled over ideas and concepts of what had happened but all suggestions did not make sense and so we abandoned the fruitless argument over what happened and continued to the next town hoping to forget the horrors of that night. A shadow in front of them made them halt in their tracks and look into hard brown eyes.

The cells of the prison did not offer much comfort after _that_ night passed. Just thinking about the night gave him shivers. It was the worst day of his life, though he thought it had been wretched before. Theories and practical thinking did not explain the needed answers that he thirst for. The cells had been abandoned and he managed to escape, alive. That thought lingered and he quickly went outside to escape the horrid town only to be faced by three women.

Being an observant was always full of advantages. From what he could make out, the three women could not be older than himself. One was actually quite pretty he thought, with a graceful smile and eyes that threatened to swallow him up. She was the shortest and had pretty hair. The other two seemed alike and he drew the conclusion that they were twins. Both of them had the same purple shade of eye colour and luxurious hair but by the grim expression on their faces, he was viewed as the intruder. Not wanting to make a big fuss, he decided to drop to a friendly tone.

"And who are you three fine ladies?" he asked trying to look bright but failing miserably.

The pretty one scowled at him while the other two continued to wear death on their faces. He almost groaned and got a sharp look from one of them. They seemed to be studying him quite intently though not so openly and his face wanted to sweat from their scrutiny.

"First, who are you?" said the pretty girl. Her voice was rough. Not what he expected.

"Why, I am Tetsujin. Pleased to be of acquaintance." He replied in the most humble tones he could find. For some reason, they seemed to relax from what he could tell from body language.

"We are Jocelyn," said the pretty girl indicating her own name, "Ketsurui," the one in the middle, "and Aishou." Aishou did not seem pleased and glared daggers at him. He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. The reaction he got was quite surprising and a little flattering. She blushed and looked uncertain but the other two seemed to want to leave.

"Would you want to travel with me?" he blurted out and immediately turned so red that his face could shame twelve sunsets.

They gave him a considering look and nodded.

"We could use the company," said Ketsurui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Travel

They were treading east at a steady pace with Jocelyn leading the way and the two sisters trailing her while Tetsujin took up the rear. The birds whistled through the trees and the trees swayed letting the wind take their leaves to places afar. It was a beautiful day, the clouds were nice, the sun was smiling down upon them, and the skies blessed them with a slight cool breeze. The winds graced their shoulders while the animals gave their companionship to the four.

It was lonely and silent, only the occasional call of the birds broke the silence. They were unsure of each other, who to trust and who not to so they shared.

Jocelyn said that her family was backing home in a village near the mountains and that they lived in a relatively large house. Admitting it made her blush and she assured them that she knew her own wits. She shared some times of travels and the others listened in anticipation. Aishou and Ketsurui turned out to be twin sisters. Sadly, they told of the terrible fate that befell their once peaceful village. The two reminisced the old times and shared sad laughter and happy memories. The two were very heartening. Last came Tetsujin who traveled from place to place to learn more about the world. He was smart and mused over many things and the trio thought they had lost him while he recollected the many things that he learned. All in all, they were a pretty vulnerable group, according to Tetsujin. The others could only agree with him.

The next location that they were headed to was an area near the ocean. There was suppose to be a small fishing village there. The four could not decide where they were journeying to though. Jocelyn said that she wished to just tag along and Tetsujin professed that he was traveling for more wisdom. Aishou and Ketsurui wished to find a new home and uncover what had destroyed their beloved village, friends and family. But lingering in their minds was the desire to know what had happened during that night with the bandits and they pondered whether it was a connection to the same event that happened with Aishou and Ketsurui's village.

Light flickered and played across the wall of the cave sending shadows racing and the light dancing. The source of the display was a single small candle that stood on a hardwood desk. A large map was beside the candle where a pencil wrote nosily onto it. The cave was small in size but served its purpose. A man sat in the chair and wrote upon the parchment of paper. He was scarred and was missing an eye. The bandages and blood caked clothes gave indication of his state of life. His eyes seem to stare into space and his face was blank, clear of emotion.

A sharp pain blasted his nervous system, making his writing falter. Trying to regain control of his senses, he fought hard against the pain. During the night, horrible scenes, and crimes committed came back to him. Fire, smoke, screaming, killing, and blood. How he lived through with this was beyond him. He had an organization of mercenaries at his beck and call. They were fierce and had a lust for killing.

A laugh escaped his lips and echoed loudly throughout the cave, the sound bouncing off the walls, the laughter was mocking him. He cut himself off and looked over the information he had received. Yes, his plan will be fulfilled and he would finally have his _vengeance!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Happy Place, hurry and catch Tetsujin!

Reaching the fishing village, the four decided to rest someplace quiet. Unfortunately, it seemed Tetsujin had an affinity for food. He looked at the food stands with wide innocent eyes. At first, we thought a woman might of caught his eye, but no, were we ever wrong. Tetsujin charged madly towards the stands and before any of us could react, he was out of sight. This is going to be a _long_ day.

We split up to cover more ground and searched all the food places and met together at the middle of the village by noon. Everyone was panting while the villagers gave us some questioning looks. More than once Aishou snapped at them and Ketsurui seemed to love all the attention. The sisterly banter went on for quite a while and they were distracted and had not spotted Tetsujin. We thought we looked in all the food stands for him but again we were wrong.

I managed to find the prick at an ice cream stand. An Ice Cream stand! I listened a little to his conversation with the ice cream man. Then I listened worriedly. Then frantically. Then I frowned. Wow. Tetsujin could _not_ haggle and was about to be ripped off with the ice cream man gloating happily. The idiot was about to pay as well. Does anyone see the problem in this? Tetsujin was _supposed_ to mean "wise" but unfortunately, I rather think it should have been "Baka."

As soon as he left the stand, I raced after him. To my luck, he turned around and I crashed into him. Cold and iciness froze me from the waist down. Arghh! The prick got ice cream on her! Why, I am going to take a stick and bash his empty head in! I am going to kick him hard and make him wish he were never-!

"Jocelyn!" were Tetsujin's first words. The insufferable prick was talking as if nothing happened! I prepared to beat Tetsujin within an inch of his life when Aishou and Ketsurui ran up to us.

"There you are Tetsujin!" Ketsurui exclaimed.

"Took you long enough." Snorted Aishou.

"Sorry guys, I am a huge fan of food," informed Tetsujin.

"Then perhaps you have heard of the word abstinence? Perhaps you should _abstain _from this?" suggested Jocelyn evilly.

"Not eat food?" said a shell shocked Tetsujin, his eyes going wide. Beside, them, a clock rang and a coo-coo bird came out of its house. Coo-coo, coo-coo! It was _very_ hard not to laugh out loud and only a chuckle escaped their lips.

Jocelyn had an evil smirk on her face and the others seem to laugh at his insecurity at the horrible thought. Aishou and Ketsurui saw the smirk on Jocelyn's face and looked warily at Tetsujin and Jocelyn. The day was just getting weirder.

"Come on guys, let's go eat some brunch," said Ketsurui trying to dissipate the building tension in the group.

"Sure!" said an enthusiastic Tetsujin. All of them sweat-dropped when Tetsujin ran to another food stand practically drooling over the food.

This was going to be a _long_ day and food-filled. Sighing, they took out their purses to pay for the food they were going to buy. The menu consisted of fish products only adding to the dark mood starting to build up around the group. A shadow looked over the roofs of houses at the food stand curiously at the group of foreigners. Yes, a most _pleasant_ _filled_ day, he thought.

Eating in the stifling hot weather after you searched an entire village was vastly un-amusing. The stench of fish was heavy in the air but Tetsujin seemed not to notice. The three were taking turns shooting dark looks at him throughout the afternoon but he seemed too content to notice. He set their teeth on the edge and you could almost see smoke coming out of Jocelyn's ears. Was Aishou grinding her teeth or was that Ketsurui?

The day just kept getting worse. When, Tetsujin started dreaming about food once again, happy place, happy place, he repeated inside his head. When an image of an angry and furious Jocelyn, he said out loud, "NO HAPPY PLACE, no happy place!" They turned to him and frowned. Was this going to happen every time Tetsujin came into contact with food?

Idly, Jocelyn was imaging Tetsujin taking a fist to his face from her. Oh, that was extremely amusing! While Tetsujin was chanting no happy place, Jocelyn was thinking, this is my happy place! When Aishou and Ketsurui came back from the little girls room, they found one companion screaming "No happy place!" while the other was saying "Happy place! Happy place!" Then they ran off in opposite directions chanting. Perhaps they should buy some ear muffs, they mused.

The uneasy feeling of being followed made the group wary of the village. Their senses told them that they should get away but from what they could not figure out. Night soon came and blanketed the village in a thick darkness.

"Aishou? Jocelyn?" Ketsurui asked quietly. The group stopped to look cautiously at her. "Someone is following us."

"We know," was Aishou's simple answer. The group turned around to look at nothing.

"Come out stranger. We know you are there!" yelled Jocelyn.

A figure leaped off one of the village roof and landed squarely in front of the group. The stranger was tall and seemed to loom over them. But Aishou put fists on her hips and the stranger swayed as if she loomed over him. He regained his confidence quickly and glared hungrily at the group.

"You four are wanted, with a pretty price on your heads," explained the stranger who took out a belt knife. "Very good reward, indeed."

The group shrank away from him, his words ringing in their ears. Disbelief, and fear were painted on their faces. Tetsujin decided to try to negotiate but he was cut off with a rude gesture. Aishou and Ketsurui looked pale under the moonlight and they clutched each other, fear painted on their faces. Jocelyn looked determined but her knuckles were white. What could they do? They were trapped, and there was no way out.


End file.
